


Incoming Call

by notobsessedjustobservant



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Multi, My gift to my fav sisters, TIMDIEYA HELLO, and of course Spideychelle/ PeterMJ loves, for my typhoid + zimbabwe couple, happy holidays, spreading holiday cheer for all (anti- SPIDEYCHELLE)s to hear, written in under two hours so sorry for errors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-10 12:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12912129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notobsessedjustobservant/pseuds/notobsessedjustobservant
Summary: “Incoming call. Peter Parker. Incoming call.”“Hey, dude,” she hears him say.“I just need to ramble a bit and there’s no one I can talk to-,” and when she hears this, all she can think is,Okay, ow.“-about MJ.”Update: I made a ton of errors and edited them! Enjoy a, possibly, mistake free Incoming Call!(;





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Grinchmas and here's my gift to ya'll! In essence, this is basically the fic where MJ overhears a voicemail Peter leaves for Ned and ya'll know it's going to be fluffy as hell!<33

MJ is a good friend.

This means that she’s here for whoever she counts as her friend through thick and thin.

Being a good friend _also_ means that she will go to said friend’s house when friend goes to California to visit their family for a month.

She’s a good friend to Ned.

She promised Ned she’d come over twice to double check on his place and make sure no one burglarized it, but this is the first time she’s ever came to his place to check it out.

The day before he comes back.

Oops.

She sorts the mail, sees he’s gotten a bill for his Lego membership and laughs for a good ten minutes while taking a picture of it, and dusts a little bit here and there to make it seem like she did something.

She was all set and ready to leave till she heard the phone ringing and the machine, courtesy of being friends with a Stark ‘employee’, saying, “Incoming call. Peter Parker. Incoming call.”

She stills. She hasn’t heard back from him in months.

_Dickhead._

She doesn’t make a move to answer it. 

_Screw him. Leave it to voicemail._

“Hey, dude,” she hears him say as she looks for her keys so she can leave. 

She looks under the coach, plant, and in the fridge, but, to no avail, she couldn’t find it.

“I just need to ramble a bit and there’s no one I can talk to-,” and when she hears this, all she can think is, _Okay, ow._

“-about MJ.”

_Hmm._

Of course, when she hears _that_ from Peter, she can’t just leave. Can she?

 

“I know you’ve already left and that you’re coming back early, luckily without your parents, so I can leave this message without them hearing this little rant of mine and thinking I’m crazy. Again.”

She snickers. She loves good family drama.

When Peter had to hide why he wasn’t with his travel buddy, Ned, during the fiasco at the Washington monument, he had to make some bogus excuse. To this day, Ned’s parents can’t help but feel weird with Peter and so Peter feels weird with Ned’s parents.

On the other hand, Ned’s parents _love_ MJ.

She boasts about this almost two and half times a day.

She decides to screw looking for her keys and gets some water and a cup so she can give mercy to Ned’s poor shriveled basil plant.

_Almost forgot to do that._

_And_ so she can sit down because searching can be so, _so_ tiring.

“Should I start from the beginning?” he says and MJ’s embarrassed that she replies with, “Yes,” even though she knows he can’t hear her.

“I know you’ve heard this like five hundred times but here’s, hopefully, the last time.”

_Lame._

“You remember freshman year, right?”.

Boy, does she.

She remembers all the clubs she signed up for that she never ended up doing, being super lanky, eating lunch at the library (perk of being the librarian’s favorite student), complaining about easy classes, and softly, _very_ softly, pining over the new kid at school, Mr. Peter himself.

“I was new. I didn’t know anybody. The first person I actually talked to, like _talked_ talked to, was MJ.”

 

~  
“This is my spot. Get your own spot,” she says as she glares at him from the other side of the round table. Her book bag, which she left on the chair, was, without her permission, moved to the _top_ of the table and her lunch was moved to sit on top of her books.

_This is what I get for going to the restroom._

She looks down at him sitting at _her_ spot. _Her_ table. _Her_ place. 

_Great. Just great._

“Uh, uh." He looks at her questionably. “Are you serious?”.

_Silly cute boy._

“Do you _think_ I am?” she says with her arms crossed.

“You know what? Yeah, kind of.”

When he says this, he gives her an annoyingly boyish smile that MJ already detests.

_Cute smile dumbass._

“Well then, you have your answer. You win the chance to move,” she says with a sickly sweet smile.

Now, she knows what it looks like, but, no, MJ isn’t a harsh bitch.

Okay, sometimes she _can_ be but today was because she got a B- on a Biology test she just knew she should have gotten an A on.

 _And_ she always seemed to be meaner to the guys she liked. 

Smart, right?

Peter just sighs and raises his hands as mock surrender while he says, “Alright, alright, crazy library girl.” He starts packing his stuff up but MJ is too offended- _Crazy library girl?_ \- to allow him to get away with that.

“You know what,” she says and he looks back, “nerd.” He raises his eyebrows and she gives an innocent smile. “Just sit there," she says as she points at the chair in front of him "and I’ll sit here,” to which she points at the seat she was in front of.

He looks surprised, but he just smiles to himself and sits back down in order to eat his sandwich and finish some math homework.

He glances at her when he's positive that she was completely enthralled in her book.

Without even blinking an eye, she gives him a middle finger then uses the same hand to take a sip from her mug.

 _Huh, odd._  
~

 

That was how they first interacted together.

Awkward and weird. It totally sums up whatever their relationship has been since that interaction.

“She was the only one who didn’t treat me weird after, you know, my parents’ deathes. Granted, she didn’t know, but still. I’m grateful for that.”

For some odd reason, MJ could not quite know just what that made her heart feel. She refused to believe it made her heart just beat a bit faster for some reason. 

If she did that, she would have to admit to liking him. And that, _that_ self- confrontation, is something she would never do.

She would never admit that she likes him. Or what he says. Or what he does. Or what he doesn’t do.

Nope. Never.

“I- I always knew she was going to be special to me someway after that day. Even to now, and it’s been like four years and we’re seniors, I still think she’s special to me. Like, really special.”

She had to admit, that felt nice as fuck to hear. She won’t admit to smiling to that though.

“You’re used to this whole story, dude,” and she snorts when she hears him say ‘dude’. 

_God, that’s so lame._

“MJ and I stay acquaintances till the end of sophomore year after my crush with Liz goes away and she takes over as captain of Acadec. 

“After having to spend mandatory late Acadec practices with MJ, since I missed like ten in a row, we started getting closer and out of no where-.”

He stops and lightly laughs for a couple seconds.

To MJ, it seems like five minutes. She irritatingly says, “What, dumbass, what? I swear if you don’t continue, I’ll just answer the damn phone my-.”

“I start liking her.”

  


~  
“I really, like, _really_ like you. Like, a lot. Like,” he pauses and wonders for a minute. “-like your book case but infinity times bigger.”

It was Flash’s New Year’s Eve party at the end of the first semester of junior year and the lunch table trio decided to go. Nothing funnier than Flash making a fool of himself to lift up their spirits after finals exams.

Ned ditched MJ and Peter to find Betty. Last time MJ and Peter saw them, they were watching some show on Netflix on Flash’s bed.

Iconic.

As for Peter, poor, sweet little Peter, was _incredibly_ wasted. She stopped counting after he drank six drinks since she knew with his metabolism, anything was possible.

_Who the hell let Peter have alcohol?_

“Sure, Peter, sure.” She laughs at his horrendous state. His head is lying down on her lap because he claims, 'It’s the best place to nap,' and his eyes are closed. He looks so calm and not like his usual stressed self during this time of the day and she decides it looks good on him.

They’re sitting outside of Flash’s house at his backyard on a wooden bench. Peter claimed it would be ideal to come outside, during December, because it was too loud in there. He wasn’t wrong, hearing Flash’s voice and his overplayed songs migrate throughout the house gave everyone a headache. 

Even though they're outside, they can still hear a light hum of "Cry Me a River" in the air. 

_Flash's all time favorite song. It would be by Justin Timberlake and in the early 2000's._

Being that it is December, there's light snow. She's happy Peter has some weird mutant heating thing within him that heats them both up so they don't even feel the cold.

It’s a rare time in the outskirts of the busy city that there’s actual quiet. Actual peace.

Lucky for him, MJ hates the taste of alcohol and already had enough of her mom’s wine coolers from past congressional dinners to know she does _not_ want to have even a sip. She's the sober and responsible friend. She saw this coming when she saw how excited the two were for a sip of alcohol.

“No,” he says as he opens up one of his eyes. “I really do. No, no," and he ruffles his hair in frustration. "-scratch that, I don’t like you. Nope.” He pops his ‘nope’ and smiles with both his eyes closed.

“Oh, really? Then what do you think about me?”.

“I-,” he laughs and continues, “I think you’re too cool to be friends with me. You’re the smartest and most beautiful and wisest and prettiest and best person I’ve ever met.”

“Okay,” she says as she rolls her eyes and pats his head, "sure, buddy. Tell me that when you have the balls to when you’re sober.”

“I will, promise.”

She rolls her eyes and texts an Uber to come by to pick them up. Their parents would individually strangle them if they saw the state Peter was in.

He sighs and says, “Hey, do you mind continuing to comb my hair with your hand things." MJ rolls her eyes when she hears this and thinks, _Fingers, dumbass, fingers_. "When you do that, it's so, _so_ nice.”

MJ is not Peter’s bitch. Hah, he could never. _But_ , he asked nicely so she considers.

And, she would be lying if she said drunk Peter wasn’t her favorite and most entertaining Peter Parker. Too bad for her, but luckily for him, this only happened like once or twice a year depending on how much stress he gained from finals. 

“God, that feels so good. Ugh, I love you.”

She stops. 

He groans and asks, “Why’d you stop?”.

“I-“ she laughs it off and says, “Nothing, it’s just funny. I know you won’t remember any of this tomorrow.”

“Yes, I will,” he says grumpily while holding onto MJ’s wrist.

_Gross._

“Oh, really? Okay. Tell me how on earth you’re in ‘love’ with me. I dare you.”

Challenge accepted.

“I love the way you smile.”

She forces herself not to smile at that. She fails.

Peter makes a lazy laugh and says, “Hah, made ya smile,” while smiling in his sleepy state.

“I love the way you are honest, no matter how brutal it can be. I love your work ethic and how hard you’ll work to achieve something you want.”

What was she supposed to say to all that?

“I love your brain. You’re really, _really_ smart, you know. I love how observant,” and his voice drops down to say, “not obsessed, you are. I love your hair. You hair is like really, _really_ nice and soft so don’t," and he grabs onto her wrist urgently. "-forget to thank your parents for it.”

She can't stop herself from laughing at that.

“I love your smile. God, I really do. Seriously, it’s the best.”

“Okay Peter, I get it. You can sto-.”

He uses one of his fingers to shush her and she just slaps his hand away. She allows him to continue and says, “Whatever. Go on.”

“I love, um,” and all she can think is _Hah, I’ve got him now_ , till he says, “I love you. Everything that makes up Michelle Jones? Yup, I love.”

She would be lying if she said that she didn’t appreciate that. 

She would also be lying if she said that Peter forgetting what he said the next day didn’t suck ass.

(“Hey, here’s your Advil. You don’t look like you need it.” She peers into his face and he just lightly winces while laughing.

“I don’t feel too shitty so that’s good.”

She _mmhmms_ then says, “So...”.

He raises his eyebrows and mimicks her.

“So...”.

_Okay. Time to confront him and see-._

They hear the Spider- Man ring tone, courtesy of Stark Corporation, and know it’s Ned immediately.

He makes an apologetic look to MJ.

“Hey, Ned.”

MJ can overhear some harsh whispering and him say, “I really drank that much?”.

He groans and tosses his hair that was way too curly and good looking at _this_ early in the morning and, for a slight moment, MJ is distracted.

"I can't remember anything I did after 7 PM. Shit.”

MJ is a smart girl. In fact, she’s in the current lead for valedictorian. Due to this, MJ isn’t going to make a fool out of herself if there is potential that she possibly could.

Obviously, MJ isn’t going to ask him about his feelings for her.

Obviously, MJ isn’t going to expose herself for wanting more answers.

But, the most obvious of all, MJ isn’t going to admit shit about liking Peter Parker or how nice it was to _think_ he liked her. 

Absolutely not. Against her dead, Peter Parker liking (not loving) heart.)  
~


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This last chapter is filled to the brim with flashbacks, OOPS. Not like my other fics, but I kind of like her. Haha, hope ya'll enjoy this and your holidays! I'm off to watch Polar Express so toodaloo.

_Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh-._

She stares at the phone for a good minute while Peter rambles off on some tangent as to why and when and how it all happened, but she doesn’t care about that.

Admittingly, she _does_ care. Her brain just can't comprehend it.

_He likes me! He likes me. He likes, me?_

Shocking but, honestly, not too much.

She saw this coming. If _she_ could gain a crush on him then so could he on her. She’s a catch, duh.

Plus, they do say a drunk man's words are a sober man's thoughts.

“And, yeah, make fun of me for liking strong women or whatever. I don’t care. I have good taste and even Mr. Stark said so.”

She spits out the tea she was sipping when she hears that.

_Peter does have a sweet spot with Tony._

“Look, the main thing is; I like her. Hell, I’ve _been_ liking her since like the end of sophomore year. 

_So that's why he invited me over as his date that year for the Stark ball._

  


~  
"Why are you sweating so hard, Parker. We're outside and it's _December_. Are you okay?".

 _No, I am not okay, MJ,_ he thinks.

"I'm- I'm just nervous."

She looks back at him incredulously.

"You, Peter Parker, nervous? The boy who got all perfect scores and extra credit on all his final exams and aced our latest Acadec tournament? The guy who jumps into burning buildings and fits crime at night? Wow, must be pretty scary."

_You have no idea, MJ._

"Nervous for what, dweeb?".

He looks over at her laughing while the snow falls down near them and gets into her hair that she oddly has down. It's pretty, in Peter's eyes, and he's sure that could be true for any witness. Maybe he's a bit bias.

"You know the winter formal is coming up, right?".

She snorts. "Sadly. It's all Cindy and Betty talk about when I see them and it's supremely nauseating."

He lightly laughs but ends up sweating more. MJ notices this.

"Jeez, I get you're like hotter than everyone," she says and it causes him to smirk. She playfully shoves him. "I meant _temperature_ wise, dimwit. It's your stupid super metabolism, Spidey. Anyway, um, do you need like water or snow? I think there's like a whole ass mountain of snow in my hair. It's so annoying."

She tries to brush out some of it and laughs, "You know, this sums us up perfectly. I'm the ice cold person and you're the overheated nice person."

"Seems about right. Although, I wouldn't call you ice cold. That would mean you're passionless and you're the most passionate, about anything you support or love, person that I know."

MJ tries to hide her smile by attempting to scowl. She doesn't know how but she fails at doing so.

It's due to the stupid snow that she's happy, not Peter.

Obviously.

She bumps their shoulders together and says, "Well, I'm like one of the four people you really know so I don't think your opinion necessarily counts. But, thanks, loser. That was a nice, um, input."

MJ's cheeks noticeably redden. 

"Oh my God. You're blushing."

"Shut up. Like you're any better. You're sweating in the fucking _winter_. Mine makes sense and yours doesn't. Admit it."

She starts to speed walk away, as he notices she always does when she gets embarrassed, and Peter grabs her wrist so she doesn't leave too quickly. Not that he necessarily needs to, he can easily catch up to her. He likes to let her think he can't. It's a nice chase.

And, he needs to tell her something because the two dang tickets Mr. Stark gave him for the Stark Christmas Ball were weighing _heavily_ on him. 

He doesn't understand why. They really only weigh like paper.

("Hey, uh, Peter."

Peter was just about to exit the top secret Avengers compound after getting his web shooters fixed.

He looks back at Mr. Stark with four pieces of gold paper.

"Yes," he gulps, "Mr. Stark?". 

He laughs at Peter's nervousness and says, "Come on, now, Peter. I'm not going to kill you."

Peter awkwardly laughs and thinks, _But you easily could_ , but says otherwise. He knows Tony loves him too much that he would never. It's probably safer to just not say it out loud. He says, "Uh, so, what do you need?"

"Well, according to Pepper, there's no good Christmas celebration as a big corporation party filled with the world's richest and," he uses his fingers to quote, "'superheroes', or whatever the hell those are. I know you're not yet willing to come out yet as _the_ amazing Spider- Man just yet because you want to be 'friendly, neighborhood' Spider- Man or whatever." Tony rolls his eyes. 

"It's besides the point. I just wanted to give you these four tickets. One for you, your beautiful aunt," Peter makes a face, "your best friend you always talk about, Ned, I think?" he raises an eyebrow to indicate to Peter to nod yes or no. He nods yes.

_Ned will cry, no bawl, once he hears Stark knows about him._

"-and one for that Michelle girl."

Peter instantly blushes and refuses.

"Oh, um, I don't think she'd agree. She's really not into that type of celebration and she barely even likes me as a friend. If I ask her-," he just laughs and snorts. "I'm pretty sure I'd be stretching my friend capabilities with MJ."

Tony laughs. " _Sure_ , son, _sure_. Trust me. Every woman who acts like that or looks at you the way you two do," and all Peter can think is, _Like what? How she looks at me with distaste? Disgust?_. "Trust me she likes you and I know you like her."

Peter wants to lie but he knows Stark will see right through it.

Tony smirks at the lack of rebuttal. "Hah, I knew you liked her! Anyway, this can be your excuse to go on a 'date' or whatever you boring millennials call it."

"I-".

_Should I? Should I really risk my feet getting stamped on and my balls getting tasered?_

"I know you want to, Peter," Tony says.

_True._

"Alright. I'll try.")

"You want to know why I'm nervous?".

MJ gives a stubborn nod that Peter, no surprise there, gives an awkward laugh at.

He takes a deep breath to calm his nerves. 

"MJ, do you want to go to Stark's Christmas Ball with me?".

Her eyes widen.

"I- I- I mean it's only if you want to. I don't want to force you. If you don't want to we don't have to. Stark said you really made an impression, good probably, on him when you guy's met at the Acadec competition and he really likes you, like I do-." MJ's eyes widen even more and it's unsettling to Peter that she's been quiet this whole time.

"-I mean, like as in _like_ , you know, um-." He scratches the back of his neck awkwardly.

He awkwardly pats his body down to find the two tickets for him and her and waves it awkwardly to her. "It's stupid, really, just a bunch of of elite people and some people with powers or whatever at some secret area that we can only get to by a secret driver. But, seriously, if you don't eat to, we don't have to. We can go to the-". Before he could continue, MJ snatches a ticket from him and, _yes_ , due to Peter's prayers, she smiles.

His _heart_. Someone help him calm it.

"Thanks, uh, Peter," she says as he pats his forearm. "I'll go with you." He smiles when he hears that. " _But_ , only for the Avengers. You have to show me each and every one of them and maybe, just maybe, I might have fun at this lame party."

"Really?" he says hopefully. "You'll go, uh, with me?".

"I mean, yeah, it seems like it has the potential to be fun. I can ask some of the rich people for some donations for charities I've been looking into, talk to some of _the_ Avengers, and I have a reason to use my sister's old formal dress. Plus, since this is," she groans, "really nice, I promise I'll be on my best behavior."

_Swoon. Not at the best behavior part, just everything about MJ in general._

"But, one more necessity, I'll only go if I get to see you dance to Jingle Bell Rock."

He pretends to contemplate it and says, "I'll do it if you will."

She nods and extends one of her mitten covered hands, "It's a deal and date."

"It's a deal and a date."  


  


“I’m _like_ her best friend. Sometimes, it seems like I am and sometimes it feels like I'm not.”

He makes the most exaggerated sigh and MJ thinks, _Lame boy._

“Sometimes I don’t even know if she likes me as just a friend!”

_Dumbass._

“And yeah, yeah. I know that if you could butt in right now you’d say your whole ass theory that MJ actually really likes me-.”

_Who knew Ned was the snitch of the group?_

“-but it seems pretty off. Like really? You really think she’s liked me since freshman year? Seems too good to be true to me.”

Her mouth hangs wide open as she contemplated strangulating Ned.

 

~  
“So,” Ned says as he prolongs the ‘o’.

“So,” she says bored to death.

“You like him?”.

“Yeah, I think that’s what I meant when I said ‘I like Peter’. But I don’t know, maybe not.”  
~

  


“Even taking into account what Liz said to me before she left about MJ liking me, it-.”

_Is everyone exposing me?_  


  


~  
“Hey, hey, MJ. Wait up.”

MJ looks back at the Acadec room to see Liz there. 

“I thought you already left?”

“I had to talk to Mr. Harrington about who should be the next captain.” She smiles, hugs MJ, and says, “Congrats newly instated captain!”.

Liz had seemed to forget that MJ truly _hated_ hugs. She lets this slide since she is, afterall, leaving to the other side of the country.

“Oh. Thank you, Liz. That’s, um, nice.” 

“It was nothing, really. And, you definitely deserve it.”

There’s an awkward silence till MJ, driven by her excess time spent of observing what locals do, says, “Must have been easy for you to pick who to be captain, right?”

See, MJ can make jokes too. She can only sarcastic jokes, but jokes none of the less.

Liz laughs and says, “Well, yeah, but only because the choice was really between, and this is only between us, you and Flash. We all know if Flash was president, everyone would dip.”

MJ is surprised by herself when she laughs at that.

“God, I could already imagine the tacky names he would call Parker.”

_Penis Parker was so last year._

“Yeah, they’re not really nice or original or anything, to be honest,” Liz says while laughing.

“I know we weren’t close or anything and that I’ll literally _never_ see you again but I hope you enjoy being captain. I sure as hell did,” Liz says as she looks at MJ directly into the eyes.

“Couldn’t imagine myself not to. Don’t be surprised if Acadec goes under Michelle dictatorship.”

Liz laughs. She looks at her phone and it’s obvious she’s late to something. 

“Shoot. I got to go. Look, it was nice talking to you. I can’t wait for the updates on your ‘dictatorship’” and she pats MJ on the shoulder and winks.

_Weirdo. She thinks I'm joking._

“Make sure your feelings for Parker won’t make your captaining or 'dictating' bias or anything. Although, from what I do know of you, I know you won’t.”

“What are you even talking ab-“ and before MJ can continue Liz just hugs her, with MJ unreciprocating, and starts walking away.

Liz looks back at MJ when she’s about ten lockers away and says, “You know exactly what I mean. Go get him. I know you like him and he’s too blind or stupid, maybe even both, to see your worth right now, but he’ll see. Soon. Good luck, you won’t need it.” 

She smiles at her, waves, and then leaves.

_The hell._  
~

 

“-still doesn’t make sense. Why would MJ want me? She wasn’t even the slightest bit impressed with Spider- Man. How the hell would she be impressed by just Peter Parker?”.

  


~  
“So, what’s the point of showing me this if I can’t try it on?”.

“MJ, come on. It’s _cool_.”

“You call wearing red and blue spandex all over the city cool and I call it lame. Potato, potatoe.”

"MJ."

"What, mutant?".

He sighs and says, "Okay, if I let you try it on _then_ will you think it's cool?"

"I don't know. If it means that much to you," she rolls her eyes, "which is lame, by the way, then sure, I'll try it on. Maybe, just maybe, it will change my opinion."

It didn't.  
~

  


“And Ned, please _please_ don’t go on that rant of how I’m worthy of anyone I set my mind up to. I already know that, trust me. I’m not being self deprecating. Just- just-. What’s that word?”

MJ knows that word. She’s used it all the time on her thoughts like his but obviously about him instead.

“Logical,” they say at the same time. 

When Peter says it, he sounds exasperated and, when MJ says it, she sounds defeated.

“Yeah, logical is the right word. She’s just so out of my league, you know. No matter how close I get with her, it just proves how cool she is and how lame I am in comparison.”

_Damn. I really got to cool it with calling him lame._

“But, even with that being said, with all the risks there are, I just don’t know if I can take it any longer, Ned.”

_Take what longer?_

“Everyday she just, I don’t know, everyday it gets harder to keep it up. You told me that asking her out could potentially harm our friendship and I agree. But, would it really _not_ be worth it?”

“Nope, nope! It would be _very_ much worth it,” she says to the phone, but, alas, he's leaving a stupid damn voicemail to Ned's home phone and can't hear her.

_Life's irony._

"MJ asked me for dating advice one day. She said she wanted to ask out some guy and I'd be lying if I said I didn't care or that it didn’t hurt when I even _thought_ of anyone being with MJ. Although, I don't have a right to, right?".

She sighs and thinks, " _Well, yeah. But, that was because Betty wanted advice on how to ask out Ned."_

“There’s no way there’s a guy good enough for her, seriously. Imagine the perfect guy and MJ’s whole personality. Impossible, right? Doesn’t exist.“

_You know what, he is right. He’s so lucky I think he’s good enough, ugh._

“Come on dude, you know how much this sucks for me. Maybe I'd be okay with MJ going out with someone she deserves, like a good guy, but when she goes out with," and he pauses and groans. "I still can't believe she's gone out with _him_.”

_Wait, I’ve only been on two dates with him. Him being Flash. One date being after school extra practice so he finally gets something right in Acadec and the other was when he would only pay for my Shake Shack burger if I ate at the same booth with him._

_I really need to start using my money wiser so that doesn't happen again._

“Okay, so those aren’t _technically_ even dates, but still. I get, and I know you’re going to make fun of me for this, jealous and it’s not fun. Really not fun.”

_It is pretty fun for me to hear though._

“You know, Cindy asked me if I wanted to go to the movies yesterday.”

_This. Girl. She told me she didn’t find Parker even a bit attractive, yet she does this? Oh hell no._

And before MJ could pick up the phone and yell some reasons as to why Cindy was the fakest girl at school and New York, he says, “I said no.”

_Let me just collect my jaw off the floor._

“I told her I’m still not over someone. I mean, I'm still _into_ someone and it wouldn’t be fair to get her hopes up. She guessed MJ was the girl I was talking about. She should really go into forensics studies later in life.

“I don’t know what the real point of this message is. It’s,” And she hears shuffling going on, “6:23 AM on a Saturday and I’m spending it ranting on my girl problems instead of giving Cindy a chance or having the balls to ask out MJ.”

_Tea._

“I think I just needed to get this off my chest, again. Going a few days without talking to her feels likes months and I’m feeling it. Like, really feeling it.”

She raises her eyebrows at that and thinks, “How many times have they had this conversation?”.

More importantly, _It’s only been days since we last talked? Shit, I’m whipped._

“I- I was talking to Aunt May about her.”

At that alone, MJ feels like busting a nut. That was the most basic act anyone has ever done for her yet it was also the sweetest.

Now _that_ was lame and sadly true.

“She told me that nothing good happens without a risk being made.”

_Also true._

“So, I think I’m willing to risk it.”

_Do it. Do it. Do i-._

"I mean, the worse that can happen is that she says, 'no'-"

_As if I'd say no._

"-and I can get over that. I think I couldn't get over at least not trying."

She can hear him _woohoo_ and mumble something along the lines of, "I got this. I can do this," as if she's a villain or obstacle. 

She had to admit, that could be debated.

She then hears him apologize to some glass object due to knocking it down with his excitement.

_That’s kind of cute. Even charming maybe._

She can hear him groan and can already tell what he was about to say. “No, no, I can’t. It can jeopardize our friendship and that’s way more important than anything, even the feelings I’ve had for the three out of four years we’ve known each other. I can just hold it in, like pee. Just crush on her till like death or whatever.”

And, quite literally, MJ has no say in the matter.

“Wait, wai-.”

“Alright, I guess I’ll just end it by saying thank you I guess. The silence was needed to make this decision." He makes a sad noise that MJ would pity on a regular day, but _she_ herself was feeling that way too. "Call me when you get this, okay Ned? Bye.”

“Oh hell no. Come bac-.” 

Before she could reach the ‘Talk’ button, he already ended the voicemail.

MJ felt a few tears prickling at her eyes, but she ignored them. Mama never raised no weak ass bitch.

_He cannot just do me like this. Granted, this message is for Ned or whatever, but still, this cannot end this way. I am not the female protagonist waiting around for a dashing hero to make a move._

MJ wasn't to going to wait around in fear anymore. 

She was going to make her move. Screw her fear of rejection.

She unlocks her phone and searches for her keys as she scrolls for his contact name.

“Come on. Come on. Keys show yourself I need to leave right now.”

She stomps, which she is embarrassed to admit to herself, at irritation and feels a solid hard key shaped thing underneath her slipper that she borrowed from Ned since no shoes were allowed inside. 

_Wonderful._

She rushes to exit, after she puts all the items she snooped at back to it's original place, and almost forgets her mug.

The stupid mug that Peter gave her.

_Ugh, damn him._

She’s locked the door and closed it when she hears her phone beeping.

It’s an incoming call from Parker.

_Shit._

Two beats go before she gets out of her trance and answers it. 

“Uh, hey?” she says.

“Hey, MJ, I just wanted to ask you something.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it!! Thanks for reading ya'll<33 Happy holidays !! WEEEEWOOOO !! This was made for my soulja girls and boys that are too afraid to ask out that guy or girl you've always wanted to. You never know what could happen!! ALSO, I've realized my new passion is listening to people's love problems so comment if ya'll need my advice((; (OR if you just like to comment because I'm partial to no one!)
> 
> ALSO! I made a tumblr??? same username and ish but I genuinely don’t know how to use tumblr but oh well!


End file.
